


spilt wine

by oatmoon (keureiji)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Foreplay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Foreplay, Sexual Content, all that hot shit, corpse is a kingpin, deep inside corpse has had two separate aneurysms, drug lord mafia boss gang leader, drunk sykkuno is whiny sykkuno, drunk sykkuno is wild sykkuno, hey siri is it affection or is it foreplay, mentions of - Freeform, no actual sex because author is an asshole whos into sexual and emotional edging, no tbh its just that im sleep deprived, sorry fellas, sykkuno is his cute college boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keureiji/pseuds/oatmoon
Summary: Sykkuno is drunk.And he’s also sitting on top of Corpse’s lap.In the middle of a very important meeting in front of very important people.Is he being indecent? He doesn't know.Is he being horny? Hell yeah.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 1339





	spilt wine

**Author's Note:**

> i said in my other fic that im going to be busy this week. huh. im sorry. i just had to get this out.
> 
> i had this idea stem from a scene in the movie 'wilde' (1997) when character A sat on top of character B in a very fancy yet very public place. no i havent watched the movie. yes i wrote this in record time. no i did not regret it.  
> (i actually got through half of my physics paper until i said 'fuck it' and then opened gdocs to word vommit whatever this is)
> 
> (this is clearly unbetad bcs yk me :P )
> 
> enjoy reading! do leave a comment or kudos if you like it!

Sykkuno is tipsy.

Corpse says he’s drunk but Sykkuno only had a few shots so he couldn’t possibly be drunk right away. And besides, the other Corpse isn’t saying anything so Sykkuno takes that as a 50% win.

Wait, why are there two Corpses? Sykkuno blinks and is met with only one that isn’t even looking at him.

Okay, maybe Sykkuno  _ is _ drunk.

Let’s do that again.

Sykkuno is drunk. 

And he’s also sitting on top of Corpse’s lap. They’re currently in a private room in one of Corpse’s casinos, talking to an important person Sykkuno doesn’t remember the name of and trying to settle a deal that Sykkuno didn’t bother to ask Corpse about. He knows it’s serious, judging from the dozens of bodyguards that surround Corpse and the few that surround the very important guest.

But hey! What does Sykkuno know? 

He came in here straight from his class, wearing his dark green hoodie, light denim jeans and his converse. While his boyfriend, who’s coincidentally the owner of the casino, and also the most feared drug lord in all of the United States, is wearing a black four-piece suit, multiple rings adorning his fingers, his purple bunny skeleton mask hiding his face. Sykkuno doesn’t know what the meeting is about, but he stopped asking his boyfriend about it months ago because your sanity can only go so far when you’re dating the most feared gang leader in all of America.

What Sykkuno does know is this meeting is important enough that his boyfriend is looking impeccable, there are guns on standby, an insane amount of money on the table, a dozen bodyguards around, and his boyfriend isn’t paying him any attention. 

_ Surely, _ this must be important. 

Important enough that Sykkuno shouldn’t be sitting on Corpse’s lap like this.

Sykkuno keeps repeating himself, so maybe he is drunk, afterall. 

Or  _ maybe,  _ maybe  _ not enough _ . He giggles to himself as he reaches for the small glass of alcohol that sits in front of Corpse, but his boyfriend puts it further away that Sykkuno won’t be able to reach it unless he gets off Corpse’s lap. 

He doesn’t want to get off of Corpse’s lap. 

He huffs, muttering a small ‘ _ I just wanted a tiny sip hmp’ _ , but Corpse continues talking to the other guy across the table.

He’s probably drunk, anyway. 

At least drunk enough to have his inhibitions out the window. Drunk enough to not be his usual socially anxious self, disregarding the countless stares and opinions of the people around them right now, just so he could take a seat in his favorite place in the world. Drunk enough that he’s acting so out of character by placing himself square in Corpse’s lap the moment the alcohol served as refreshments hit his system. He’s never been the one for PDA, always shying away from Corpse’s touch when they’re in public, when they’re in the middle of meetings Corpse takes Sykkuno sometimes, not used to being so open with his affection. 

Apparently, that’s not the case when he’s drunk.

Sykkuno is somewhere between drunk and  _ out of his fucking mind _ , because when he turns around to face Corpse instead, he places his knees on both side of Corpse’s waist, lowers himself, and sits directly on top of Corpse’s member. 

Corpse barely reacted, replying calmly to who he’s speaking to, his hand going back under Sykkuno’s hoodie. His warm palm rubs up and down Sykkuno’s thin waist in a soothing motion, sending shivers all over Sykkuno’s body. 

The shorter male tucks his face into the taller’s neck, because he likes the way his boyfriend smells. It goes on like that for a few beats, until the hand on Sykkuno’s waist stills as Corpse reaches for the glass and takes a tiny sip from the drink. Sykkuno, in dire need of attention, turns his head and presses a light kiss to Corpse’s skin, feeling his own hot breath as he sighs against the familiar taste of his boyfriend. He uses a bit of his teeth and tongue on what he knows is Corpse’s sensitive spot, and the hand on his waist tightens.

A warning. 

Sykkuno huffs again. He  _ doesn’t _ need that? What he needs is something else. He. Needs. Attention.

Sykkuno pouts and nuzzles the underside of Corpse’s jaw, shifting so that his hands are around the gang leader’s neck, pulling himself closer towards him.  Typically, he’s not really this clingy. But he’s had a bad day today and he came in here wanting to spend time with his boyfriend, but he’s in this boring meeting that he quickly wishes to end soon.

_ How _ , Sykkuno churns in his head,  _ how can this meeting end soon _ ?

By making Corpse the one to end it, right? So how does he make Corpse end it? 

_ By making him distracted that he won’t be able to focus on the meeting!  _

Yes! Sykkuno’s a genius!

He tightens his hands around his boyfriend’s neck, shifts so that his weight is on his knees and not on his butt, and _grinds_ _his ass down against Corpse’s dick._

Corpse stiffens, flashing his boyfriend a calculating look. Sykkuno smiles at him widely, glad that Corpse has finally looked at him! For a second, Sykkuno wonders if he’s succeeded and that he can finally have his boyfriend all for himself.

But: Corpse squeezes his waist once, and turns back to who he’s speaking to. Sykkuno feels the bitter taste of disappointment at the back of his tongue.

But Sykkuno isn’t one to give up easily, so with newly reformed determination to get a stronger reaction out of his neglecting boyfriend, he bites Corpse’s neck as he grinds down tiny circles against the other male’s cock. A hand flies to Sykkuno’s thigh, squeezing hard in warning. A trail of desire ignites Sykkuno’s body and makes him pause what he’s doing.

“Baby.” Corpse says lowly, his hand on Sykkuno’s thigh going up and down as if to soothe his earlier action. Sykkuno feels Corpse’s chest rumble, so he places a hand on his boyfriend’s chest. Corpse turns down to look at it and then back to Sykkuno’s face.

When Sykkuno didn’t do anything else, Corpse nodded to himself and brought his attention back to the person who’s going off into some desperate explanation of something Sykkuno couldn’t care less about.

The hand on his thigh and his waist stays put.

Sykkuno is getting impatient. 

So he untangles his hands from where they were and grabs Corpse’s hand on his thigh, and places it directly in his crotch. Corpse’s warm hand feels like it’s burning, as Sykkuno lets out a tiny whimper of relief. He tucks his face back into Corpse’s neck and tries to grind the hand back and forth towards his own growing erection.

Corpse instantly hardens his hand, his fingers squeezing Sykkuno in the process. Sykkuno lets out a soft, startled moan.

“Sykkuno, what the fuck are you doing?” His boyfriend growls at him quietly, so Sykkuno raises his head and does his best to make a pouting face.

“Corpse...please.” Sykkuno whines. He knows Corpse has a weakness for those, seeing as he always makes it in his best effort to get Sykkuno as loud as he can in bed.

“We have company, baby.” Corpse replies, his voice turning even lower, the way that Corpse knows Sykkuno likes. “You want everyone to see how dirty you’re being right now?”

Sykkuno twitches in his pants. He shifts again, trying to meet Corpse’s hand, but to no avail.

“But ‘m hornyyy…” he slurs, purposely making it desperate and breathy, the way he knows Corpse goes crazy for. Sykkuno’s hand snakes back to Corpse’s nape, pulls the hair above it lightly, giving the man’s nape a little scratch before tugging at it lightly again. Sykkuno knows everything that Corpse likes— the same way Corpse knows all of Sykkuno’s.

Corpse stares at Sykkuno for a beat longer.

“Corpse, please… please, kiss me.” he tries again.

“Baby. Fuck. Stop. You know I can’t kiss you right here.” Corpse replies. It sounds monotonous but Sykkuno knows Corpse is close to losing his patience.

“Whyy notttt?” Sykkuno whines again, his nose meeting the solid mask of his boyfriend. Sykkuno tugs his arms around the other male’s neck closer and softly kisses the mouth part of the mask. He’s met with cold silicon teeth, but he savors it like he’s kissing his boyfriend’s mouth directly. Sykkuno hears Corpse gulp.

“My mask, baby. I’m supposed to be faceless, remember.” Corpse whispers, getting closer to Sykkuno, and biting his ear hard. 

Sykkuno knows it’s supposed to be a warning, but it does nothing but make Sykkuno’s inside burn hot. He wants Corpse to touch him. His boyfriend trying to gain back control from him only makes it hotter.

“But I want to kiss you!” 

“Don’t make this so fucking hard for me.” Corpse looks at Sykkuno seriously but his boyfriend  _ giggles.  _ Sykkuno fucking  _ giggles. _

“Ahh.. You’re already hard, though?” The shorter male tilts his head teasingly, his mouth so tantalizingly tempting, tongue flashing briefly as it licks the bottom of his lips, making it plumper than before.

Something flashes in Corpse’s eyes, because one second he’s looking at Sykkuno like he’s mad, but then the next second, his face is completely tucked against Sykkuno’s neck. 

The removed mask is on Corpse’s hand, covering his face still from anyone else in the room, as the other hand tightens around Sykkuno’s waist pulling him impossibly closer. Corpse groans, as he licks a hot, wet stripe up Sykkuno’s neck to his ear. 

He whispers, “ _ You _ are going to be the death of me, Sykkuno. Holy shit, I’m so  _ fucking  _ crazy for you, baby, you dont even know.”

Sykkuno giggles again. “You make me go crazy, too, Corpse.” 

And then the rug gets pulled off under Sykkuno’s feet.

“Oh, really?” Corpse sounds menacing, like the way Sykkuno knows his boyfriend’s voice gets when he’s about to shoot a target straight in the head, or worse, when he knows Sykkuno is about to come but he doesn’t let him, taking back his face from the student’s neck and putting the mask back into place.

“W-what?”

“Nothing. Let’s see how far your crazy goes, yeah?” Corpse tilts his head, like he’s looking down on Sykkuno, challenging him.

“U-uhmm.” Sykkuno stutters. He doesn’t know what that means.

“What do you want me to do, baby? You want  _ daddy _ to  _ fuck _ you? Is that it? Are you being a  _ desperate little boy _ who’s begging for my attention? I bet you’re probably leaking all over the place,  _ aren’t you _ ?”

Sykkuno’s eyes widen, as heat pools at the bottom of his stomach. It spreads, bringing warmth in his fingertips and to his face, as he wants to simultaneously want to touch Corpse and hide away from him. He feels himself slip away, feeling dizzy at how  _ fucking  _ turned on he is, because the tone of Corpse’s voice is more than enough to make Sykkuno flush and space out.

Because if Corpse says it like that— it affects Sykkuno in more ways than he could tell.

“I-I-I--”

Corpse huffs, and Sykkuno could tell he’s smirking behind the mask. “That’s what I thought.”

Sykkuno says nothing else, his head remaining tucked on the juncture of Corpse's neck and shoulders. Tiny little jerks spasming his body, his hard on pressing into Corpse. But the shorter male just stays there, quiet.

You might think that Corpse has won this. Hell, Corpse  _ thought _ he won this. Because Sykkuno doesn't move anymore for the past 10 minutes, the conversation between the two businessmen flowing like nothing happened. Corpse thought he’d go through this godforsaken meeting and finish his deal before giving his boyfriend all the attention he needs. He really thought Sykkuno was done messing with him.

Until, “ _ Daddy _ , please... f-fuck me. I-I want… I want to r-ride you and l-let you f-fuck me a-and use me and..” Sykkuno is borderline crying, as he slips into sub space unknowingly, his desperation brimming endlessly amidst his highest form of drunkenness, his sobs loud enough to halt the conversation.

Corpse jaw clenches. 

“Fuck this.”

Corpse picks the shaking Sykkuno up effortlessly, stands up, and says to the man opposite them who had to suffer this whole ordeal (he should feel fucking lucky because he got to see his boyfriend like this when Corpse doesn’t even let anyone look at Sykkuno the wrong way), 

“Meet me back at the warehouse tomorrow, Lud. Make sure you bring that fucker. I don’t expect anything less.”

And then, he carries his boyfriend outside the door, the guards parting for them as Corpse leaves them to settle the rest. He walks to his private elevator at the end of the hall, which leads to his penthouse. Sykkuno is still clinging to him, sobbing quietly. 

A round the 27th floor, Sykkuno stops sobbing. 

A few floors later, he goes to nuzzle Corpse’s sternum. 

Corpse breathes a sigh of relief. Glad that his boyfriend has calmed down.

“Sykkuno?” Corpse’s voice turns soft and quiet, the way it only does so when he’s alone with the older. He holds Sykkuno up with one hand on his ass, and removes the mask from his own face, before nudging Sykkuno up again to keep him from falling.

“Hmm.” Sykkuno mumbles.

“You weren’t really being a good boy, were you, baby?” Corpse tests out the waters.

Sykkuno giggles quietly. “ _ Ahh _ , but you were a good daddy.” 

Corpse chuckles and shakes his head in fondness. 

“You are  _ so _ not gonna be able to walk tomorrow.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tee hee


End file.
